Never Alone
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Yuri would never leave Flynn alone, because it would just be a very unlike Yuri thing to do.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: Favorite paring in all of the Tales serious. Both romantic and friendship. Yuri and Flynn are just the best. I hope you like this short little story I wrote for them and please be sure to leave a critique. Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Finished," Flynn let out a content sigh as he clapped his pen onto the wooden desk top, leaning back into the cushions of his chair. Half-lidded sapphire eyes glanced out the opened window, watching birds dance in the peaceful afternoon. It was a beautiful, bright fall day and Flynn rejoiced at have the rest of it to himself. He stretched sore arms above his head, listening to the pop of his back as it loosened hours of tensed muscles. A relieved sigh left his lips as he slumped back and closed his eyes, relishing in the peace and….

"What's up, Flynn!"

…quiet…

Said Commandant nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden shout, leaping from the chair and turning quickly to the window. He sighed heavily, putting a hand to his thumping chest as he realized the familiarity of the voice.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" Flynn frowned at the raven who was grinning lazily from his crouched perch on the window sill.

"Ah, come on Flynn. Can't your best friend just come pay a visit every now and then?" Yuri pouted, jumping onto the dark blue carpet, leaving muddy footprints of the white sill.

"Ugh, Yuri, I told you not to track mud in my office!" Flynn groaned, taking a rag from one of his desk drawers and whipping up the mud.

"Come on Flynn; let your office be lived in! Seriously, you're in here 24/7 and it looks as if it's brand new." Yuri waved his right hand around the spotless room to prove his point.

"It **is** brand new Yuri!" Flynn snapped, throwing the rag at his friend. "They only just gave me this office a few weeks ago!"

"Hey, no need to get all violent on me." Yuri chuckled, turning slightly as the rag hit his right shoulder.

Flynn blinked, frowning as he watched the other male. Yuri was favoring his left arm and seemed oddly pale, there was even sweat gathering on his temple. His smirks weren't filled with as much sarcastic joy as usual and seemed obviously…pained. Sapphire eyes narrowed in disapproval, a valley forming between his brows.

"Yuri…are you injured?" Flynn inquired cautiously, taking old of Yuri's shoulder and turning him around rather quickly.

'Eye's glazed, teeth clenched…he grew paler from the movement…' Flynn examined the irregularities of the raven before the quick-paced vigilante could shrug him away.

"Pft, what are you talking about Flynn? I'm fine." Yuri waved him off lazily, forcing his usual smirk.

'He's yet to move his left arm…' Flynn noticed silently.

"Yuri, hold out your arm." The blond instructed.

"Huh? Uh…okay?" Yuri arched an eyebrow, holding out his right arm.

"You're **left** one, Yuri." Flynn corrected, crossing his arms knowingly.

"Huh? Why?" He took a step back defensively.

"If you're not injured, then there shouldn't be a problem right? That is, unless your lying to me." Flynn pointed out, a glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't **lie** to me, now would you Yuri?" He hummed dangerously.

Yuri gulped. Flynn was getting that evil glint in his eyes again, meaning he was getting ticked. Sure, Yuri found it hilarious when he watched others get the blunt, but…Flynn was malicious when it came to him, especially when he was caught red handed.

"You know, I really should be going. I do have some other errands I need to run…" Yuri side stepped around the desk to the other opened window. He side glanced out and could see a branch right where he needed one. "And Repede's waiting for me so I'll just…see ya later Flynn!"

"Don't even think about it, Lowell!" Flynn growled, lunging forward and grabbing hold of Yuri's left arm as he tried to dash for the window.

Yuri howled in pain and he latched onto Flynn as his legs buckled underneath him, pulling the blond to the floor. Yuri gave a strangled whimper, grabbing onto his arm as Flynn let go and pressing his back into the man's chest.

"You broke your arm again, didn't you?" Flynn accused, frowning worriedly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Yuri grunted.

Flynn gave him a dull look and poked his arm.

"Gah! O-Okay, I broke my arm!" Yuri yelped. "Sheesh, Flynn, you can really be a demon when you want to be."

Flynn smiled triumphantly. "I have to be, to keep up with you."

Yuri smirked warily, "Excuses Commandant excuses."

"How did this happen?" Flynn asked in concern.

"I was helping some little girl form the Lower Quarter…I bring bread to her house every now and then…her hat was caught in a tree…so I climbed up to get it for her…However, the Tweedels came by and I lost my footing…landed on my arm pretty hard…Ngh! Will you stop touching!" Yuri seethed as Flynn gently touched his arm again.

"Sorry," Flynn grinned sheepishly as he withdrew his hand.

"Can't you just use First Aid on it…ngh…or something…?" Yuri grumbled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he concentrated on his breathing.

Flynn examined his arm once again, before shaking his head. "I don't think First Aid is going to work on this. It's going to need a heavy Cure and a splint."

The blond stood up with Yuri's right arm around his shoulders. The raven gave him a confused look and Flynn smirked, his eyes glinting. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

"NO!" Yuri screamed, trying to scramble away from Flynn. It was to no avail of course, for the knight had a secure hold on his friend. "I'M NOT GOING TO THE DAMN DOCTOR!"

"Come on Yuri, stop being a big baby!" Flynn grunted, holding him tighter.

"I'm not being a baby, Flynn! You don't understand, Doctors are evil, they are pure evil!" Yuri yelled, trying to pry Flynn off of him.

"They are not! Come on Yuri, your 21 years old. Can't you let this silly fear go?" Flynn sighed.

"Never!" Yuri squeaked.

"Then, you give me no choice." Flynn grunted and lifted Yuri up, tossing him over his shoulder.

"Owowowowowwow, Flynn! Hey! Put me down, dammit! How are you doing this!? I'm taller than you!" Yuri growled, struggling on his friend's shoulder.

"We're the same height Yuri and your going to the Doctor whether you like it or not." Flynn hummed, walking out of his office with a grin.

"DAMN YOU SCIFO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

"I…can't believe you kicked the Doctor in the face…." Flynn sighed heavily, shaking his head in displeasure.

Yuri was seated on his bed, eyes half-lidded and pleased smirk on his lips. His left arm hung in a sling against his chest, wrapped in thick white bandages. "Told ya I don' like Docters…."

Flynn slapped his palm to his forehead and groaned. The nurses had to give Yuri an extra dose of pain killer since the stubborn brute wouldn't sit still long enough for them to treat his arm. He'd kicked the poor doctor in the face during his tantrum, breaking his nose and then kneed another man who tried to hold him still. The blond was beginning to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"Why'r you s'ill here, 'nyway? Don' you 've knightly 'rk ta do?" Yuri slurred, squinting his eyes at Flynn.

"Nope, my whole afternoon is free and it seems I'll be spending it babysitting you.." Flynn sighed.

"Don' bother, I can take 're myself 'ine…" Yuri waved him off with his free hand. He blinked and looked at his hand as it flopped back and forth. A breathy giggle left his mouth as he kept moving it.

"Sure you can," Flynn drawled, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the bed.

"Come on, its time for you to go to bed. You need to rest while you're still drugged." Flynn helped Yuri to lie down, holding him firmly as the other tried to struggle.

"Le' me go…" Yuri murmured, his struggles half-hearted.

"Not gonna happen, Yuri." Flynn smiled slightly as he removed the raven's boots and dropped them on the floor with a thud. He carefully threw the thin blanket over his friend before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why 're you bein so nice ta me…" Yuri murmured, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

"You're my best friend; of course I'm going to be nice to you." Flynn arched an eyebrow, it was obvious.

"But…ya haven't come to visit…in a long time….Thought ya were mad at me…" Yuri pouted slightly, his free hand picking at the loose thread of Flynn's black shirt.

That was right; he'd had to cancel on a lot of their plans recently due to Commandant Work. Not only that, but he couldn't even remember the last time he was even in the Lower Quarter, not even on patrol.

"Ya know…it gets lonely here…just with me and Repede…." Yuri continued idly, yawning slightly.

"You're right, I'm sorry Yuri…I've just been really busy." Flynn apologized, frowning.

"Then…n't be so busy…Take a break m'often…" Yuri poked his side.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to start doing that…Maybe next time I'm free we'll go to that crepe shop you like so much." Flynn chuckled lightly.

"Y'promise…?" Yuri blinked sleepily.

"I promise," Flynn smiled.

"Y'gonna stay too…?" He tried hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay." Flynn nodded.

"G'd, no fun…bein alone…" Yuri yawned and shifted again, closing his eyes.

Flynn felt his heart ache as he watched his friend fall asleep. It was true and Flynn knew it. Yuri had to deal with a lot of things alone, being sick, injured, or even finally breaking. Sometimes Flynn would be lucky enough that Yuri would go out drinking when he was over stressed, get himself drunk and start a brawl so Flynn would have to come break it up. At that point he'd drag the screaming raven back to his room and stay with him till morning. Though the tough vigilante would never admit it, for fear of damaging his air-headed pride, Flynn always knew Yuri enjoyed waking up to someone else being around.

Flynn knew that even with Repede around, Yuri would still get lonely. Now with the world saved and Guilds not being needed as much, he had even more free time on his hands. Yuri and nothing to do meant a world of trouble for the knights. If the vigilante wasn't out stealing or causing trouble he was thinking and thinking meant Yuri got depressed. Flynn's drank enough with the guy to know that thinking and Yuri were to things that shouldn't be company for long.

With a heavy sigh, Flynn looked back down at Yuri. Gently, he took hold of Yuri's limp hand, holding it with one as he dragged the thumb of his other over Yuri's pale cheek.

"You're never alone Yuri, you should know that by now. You've always got me."


End file.
